The present disclosure relates to an information processing system.
A transcript generating system includes a transcript generating device and a plurality of information terminals. Each information terminal is used by a different participant in a meeting. The information terminal displays meeting material. The transcript generating device converts spoken content during the meeting into character information. The transcript generating device associates the character information with material information to generate a transcript. The material information indicates the meeting material. The material information is acquired from the information terminal.